


Book Chicken

by bustanut09



Series: The Shopping Arcade [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Tropetastic Tuesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bustanut09/pseuds/bustanut09
Summary: Watch the tags!





	Book Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> Watch the tags!

Rhett followed Link around the small bookstore as they searched for the Book of Mythicality. The clerk had told them it was in the Kid’s Zone but, after a quick scan and help from yet another clerk, they finally located the small YouTube section in Young Adult. Rhett turned on his camera and started filming as Link searched the shelves in front of them. He let the view on his phone scan the expanse of Link’s broad shoulders and then fall down to the shimmy of Link’s hips as he playfully ran his finger along the titles. Rhett cleared his throat and opened up Instagram to start the promotion for their new book.

“Hey brother, you just about ready?” Rhett asked as Link smiled coyly over his shoulder at the taller man. 

“Ready whenever you are.” Rhett hit the record button and Link immediately started clucking like a chicken ridiculously close to the camera. Rhett couldn’t help the loud chuckles that escaped him as Link proceeded to peck the air and flap his wings around the aisle, earning amused stares from the other patrons. After they had located the book and inserted their picture, Rhett sent the second to last post. He knew they only had mere seconds to post the location and get out of there before the store would be overrun by Mythical Beasts.

As Rhett stepped out and revealed the Powell Books marquee, Link grabbed Rhett firmly by the arm and pulled him back into the store. Rhett was about to exclaim in indignation when he saw the small group of teenagers excitedly pointing towards the shop. They must have figured out where they were from Rhett’s earlier posts and now Rhett and Link were trapped. Rhett knew they’d be there for hours if they didn’t think fast.

Rhett struggled to keep up as Link dragged him by the wrist to the back of the small shop. The only thing he could focus on was the tingling sensation where Link’s fingers gripped his skin. He imagined those strong hands clasping his wrists for a different reason and felt his face flush in embarrassment, his eyes snapping up to the back of Link’s head as he searched for a good hiding place. Suddenly, Rhett was pulled into a small closet and Link slammed the door shut behind them.

In those first moments, neither Rhett nor Link dared to even breathe as they listened for tell-tale noises around them. Rhett looked down at Link’s attentive face and smiled at the worried crease in his brow. Link slowly turned his head towards Rhett and it became painfully apparent just how small the closet was as his relieved sigh blew across Rhett’s neck. Rhett shivered and leaned farther into Link instinctually but he slammed back against the door as the tip of his erection grazed along Link’s hip. 

“Shh! Jesus Christ, Rhett!” Link silently admonished. He hadn’t noticed Rhett’s predicament. Rhett shifted uncomfortably under Link’s scrutiny as he silently cursed his own stupidity. Rhett knew this tour was going to be too much. He had almost convinced himself that he could control it but, every night that he shared a hotel room with Link, his desire violently chipped away at his feeble resolve. Link was still staring up at him when Rhett finally mumbled out an apology. 

The longer they stood in the cramped closet, the more comfortable Link became and he unintentionally crept closer and closer to Rhett. Link hadn’t realized that he had brought his hand up to Rhett’s chest until he felt the sharp intake of breath as his hip scraped across Rhett’s zipper again. Rhett didn’t back away this time though and Link’s heart pounded as he realized it wasn’t just Rhett’s pants that laid heavy against his abdomen. Link looked up to Rhett’s face but he refused to meet Link’s mischievous gaze.

Link let the fingers resting on Rhett’s broad chest trace their way down to slowly run across the hard nub of Rhett’s nipple. Link saw Rhett’s eyelashes flutter as he leaned into the smaller man’s caress and slowly lowered his forehead to Link’s shoulder. Link subtly rocked forward, pressing Rhett’s hard cock more firmly against himself and Rhett sharply inhaled another shaky breath.

“What’re you doing, Link?” Rhett exhaled against Link’s sharp collarbone. 

“What do you think I’m doing, Rhett?” Link slid his other hand up Rhett’s hip and tugged him closer as he rubbed his own hardening erection against the taller man’s thigh. Rhett’s beard tickled his jaw as he inched tentatively forward to place a chaste kiss to Rhett’s neck. That’s all it took. 

Years worth of suppressed need surged from Rhett as he slammed Link against the back wall and aggressively crashed their lips together. His hands frantically worked at the fly of Link’s jeans as Link continued to pull Rhett closer, desperate to finally let themselves feel. Rhett freed Link from the tight confines of his skinny jeans and then went to work on his own pants, quickly taking his thick cock into his own hand. They broke apart in silent moans as Rhett enveloped them both and started slowly pumping. 

Link felt lightheaded as Rhett’s cock pulsed against his own. He could feel precum slide down the length of his shaft to drip obscenely from his balls as Rhett thrust against him. Link reached around to knead Rhett’s cheeks and Rhett groaned as Link’s middle finger accidentally swiped across the sensitive ring of muscle in between. Link ran his finger along Rhett’s entrance with more purpose and Rhett bit into Link’s neck, stroking them both more violently. 

“Do it.” Rhett growled as Link started to apply more pressure. Link gently slipped his finger inside him and Rhett let out a high-pitched whine of pleasure when Link finally started thrusting in and out. With the frantic way Rhett was grinding into his hand, Link knew Rhett wasn’t going to last much longer. Rhett looked confused when Link pried Rhett’s hand away but Link slowly sank to his knees in front of the giant. Link’s fingers worked their way back into Rhett as he ran his tongue up the length of Rhett’s shaft. 

Rhett entwined his fingers in Link’s silvery hair as he slowly pushed forward into Link. His cock twitched with every firm caress against his prostate and his balls tensed as he felt his orgasm building inside of him. When he looked down to watch himself disappear into Link’s warm mouth, he saw Link working his own throbbing cock with his free hand. This was everything Rhett had ever wanted. He pushed himself down Link’s throat as far as he could go and came harder than he had in years. Stream after stream pumped into Link who could do nothing more than take every last drop. Link moaned around Rhett’s cock as his own orgasm crashed into him. 

Rhett shuddered when Link gently removed his fingers and licked the last dribbles of cum from his chin. Link looked beautiful staring up at him and Rhett bent down to take Link’s lips with his own once more. Link smiled into the intimacy of the kiss and hummed with satisfaction as Rhett helped him to his feet. The kids were long gone by the time Rhett and Link finally stepped out of the closet.


End file.
